Happily Ever Aftermaybe
by DarkHues
Summary: The is Spashley in the ancient times of warriors. Ashley is a warrior princess who is to be married and in need of new warriors. Spencer is a blacksmith's daughter. Will these twp be able to find love and come out of the approaching war alive?
1. Badass Ashley

This is my second fic so please be……nice if you know what I mean, which you probably don't

This is my second fic so please be……nice if you know what I mean, which you probably don't.

Declaimer: Unfortunately I do not own South of Nowhere (If I did I'd let have at least 2 more seasons).

Other nonsense- By the way Ashley is pretty tall in this story so if you have anything against a tall Ashley well………….you suck.

--

Ashley stood in the throne room against one of the many marble pillars that littered the gigantic palace. She watched the

faces of her fathers many court advisors and other titles she really didn't care for. She ran her tongue against her teeth

broadly. One thing she hated about being royal was politics. It was boring, boring, and what was that word again? O yeah,

boring. "Our dear Princess Ashley has reached the age of marriage. All royalty are to be married as soon as the reach 21-

years-old. Our father and fathers, father, and even there fathers……" "Get to the point Fouler." The king said his patients

wearing thin. Fouler cleared his throat. "Because of her majesty's……….preferences and her fairness, all beautiful woman of

the lands north, south, east, and west are to meet here and then to be chosen." Ashley sent the advisors a cold glare. 'I

don't have time to play princess and marry some complete stranger. And why the hell are they bringing this up now. I turned

21 like 5 months ago.' Christine, Ashley's mother sent Ashley a worried look. Ashley pushed herself off the pillar. She stood

her full height of 5'7. The court was silent. They knew not to interrupt the deadly princess if they valued there lives. One

advisor had thought himself to be above the princess and told her to shut-up. Ashley didn't talk it to well and without a

second thought threw the dagger she had been playing with straight into his head. "You all are worried about some petty

marriage when your princess is in need of new guards. There will be a marriage if I'm dead." She said coolly. A murmur went

through the court. Ashley fixed them with another glare which meant they were to shut-up. "Last time I made you all choose

5 of your best warriors. All were men and they proved…….un-efficient to my needs as a woman and warrior." A smirk found its

way on the King and Queens face. The court started to murmur once more. Ashley smirked. This almost never happened,

unless someone was about to die that is. An audible gulp went through the court.

"So I will be choosing my private guards. Warriors of course, easy to look at, and most of all……women." The court gasped.

King Raiffe was on the edge of his throne now staring at his eldest daughter like she was crazy. Ashley's face hardened. She

drew her sword. "Let me give you a demonstration and then maybe you'll understand. Guard!" Two buff men in armor

stepped forward. In between them was a handsome green-eyed man staring at Ashley with confusion. The guards pushed

him forward throwing him his sword. "You all know Aiden. He is one of the most dangerous mercenaries in the land. He's

made many attempts on my life and failed. I haven't killed him because he…..amuses me. I am giving him that chance now."

The court watched in horror as Ashley stripped herself (you pervs) of all her weapons laying them down on the floor. Aiden

drew his own sword with a smirk. "Dear Ashley, you do know this is suicide?" He licked his lips hungrily. Ashley rolled her

eyes. She gave Aiden a seductive smile. "Then let me die dear Aiden." She began to move forward towards the mercenary

her steps almost like a dancer's. A shiver ran down Aiden's spine. Ashley licked her lips and placed a perfectly manicured hand

to her lips. Aiden hands shook as he stared into the almost golden eyes of the warrior. She smiled with the effect she was

having on him. She finally reached the warrior and he found he could not move. Ashley ran her hands down his sword to his

sweating hands. His entire body heated up and his cheeks flushed. She ran her hands up and down Aiden muscular chest

slowly and sensually. Still no words were exchanged. Aiden looked down at her lush lips. He couldn't resist now. Ashley

hands went back his. She leaned in. Every male except for the King and a few servants watched wishing they were Aiden

right now. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips. "Aiden?" Ashley said in a honey coated voice. "Yes Ashley." Her breath

was on his face. He felt cold metal at his throat. "You're dead." He opened his eyes to see that Ashley had the tip of his

sword at his throat. He gulped. "I believe I've proven my point." The sword was still at his throat. Raiffe clapped laughing

heartily. "That you have dear Ashley. But, what if these women would have to face other women." "That's why they need to

be powerful dear daddy. There are very few women such as myself who can seduce other women." Raiffe smile at his wife.

Kyla watched her sister in amusement. "Swear allegiance to my father Aiden or die by your father's sword." She added

pressure to his throat. Aiden did just that without a second thought. Ashley stepped back and threw the sword back to

Aiden. He fumbled with it for a moment causing Ashley to roll her eyes once more. "Idiot." She growled. "So what is your

verdict?" Ashley picked up her weapons. She sheathed her sword at her side. He received nods from his drooling advisors.

"You may Ashley but, on one condition." The princess raised an eyebrow. Raiffe clapped his hands two servants with brown

sacks stepped forward. One of the servants handed him a red envelope. "You are to deliver all 100 or so of these invitations

too who you would believe to be a potential wife. Once it is given it cannot be taken back Ashley so choose wisely. " Ashley

growled. Raiffe feigned innocence. "It's all or nothing sis." Kyla sent Ashley a wink. And that's when an idea hit Ashley. "Only

if I get to bring Kyla and Aiden with me." Aiden's jaw dropped and the court started to murmur again. "Don't you people ever

shut-up?" Raiffe was pissed off now. "May I ask why?" Christine placed a hand on Raiffe's own. Ashley nodded her head.

"Aiden is a good fighter and would be able to help me chose my guards. Kyla might as well be the goddess of love herself.

She could help me choose someone." Christine smiled at her daughter's cleverness. Raiffe smile in satisfaction. "Excellent

choice Ashley. You'll leave tomorrow at dawn." Ashley bowed kicking Aiden in the chin making him bow too. "Meeting

Adjourned."

--

--That's all folks. I'll update as soon as I get the first post…….whenever that is. SAVE SPASHLEY!!


	2. Tomboy Spencer

Spencer sat against the large oak tree sword in hand, sweating from the heat and the work-out she and Glen had

Sorry I took so long. Some of us have this thing called school now. So instead of writing these lovely stories I have to go to hell with fluorescent lights. Depressing I know. On wit the fic!!

-Rocmis

--

Spencer sat against the large oak tree sword in hand, sweating from the heat and the work-out she and Glen had.

"I still can't believe you managed to beat me. I was so close." Glen huffed. "Glen you're in denial. I wiped the floor with your face. Just admit you sister kicked your ass." Spencer teased. Glen smiled down at his little sister.

She had grown so much. He watched her deep into her ocean blue eyes that were wide and filled with excitement. Her wild golden locks shined in the sunlight that filtered through the trees. She had become the beautiful girl in the village and was envied and lusted after. That's where he came in. He was her big brother and it was his job to kick anyone's ass that came near his little sister without his approval. He smiled to himself.

"And how these fighting skills of yours are going to help you in life I will never know." He teased back. He watched his sister's grin brightened. He couldn't help but smile back. Her happiness was infectious. He remembered when they were at their grandmother's funeral. Spencer was 2 and she didn't understand what was going on. Arthur, there father had been crying pretty hard over the death of his mother. Spencer noticed this and she had frowned running over to her father.

"Daddy, why are you cryin'?" She had asked. Arthur looked up and smiled. "Because grandma is gone and she won't be back for awhile." "Why?" Spencer had asked. "Because she's gone to be with grandpa. "O……well we'll get to see her again right?" Arthur had stayed silent staring down at his daughter. "Grandma told me that no matter what she would be with me. She said that she would always be watching so now I have to be good because I don't want to make grandma mad now cause she watching me. That means I can't throw rocks at squirrels, or out frogs in Glen underwear. And I can't throw pour water all over the boys in the morning to wake them up and I can't steal anymore cookies from the baker…..right?" Mourning turned into laughter seeing as everyone had heard Spencer's confession. Glen shook his head.

"I could be an assassin." His eyes narrowed. "Out of the question!! I refuse for you to become a low life like those people!"" "Geez, calm down Glen, I'm only brainstorming here." Spencer rolling her eyes. "I wish you wouldn't brain storm at all. Why can't you be like the other village girls?" Spencer stayed silent. 'Why can't you be like the other village girls Spencer?' she frowned at the thought. "Honestly Spencer, I'd rather see you in an apron then I would in armor."

Spencer had heard just about enough. She rose angrily from the tree sword in hand. "Brainless, stupid, can't stand up for myself! Can't think for myself. I'm not about to become a housewife Glen. I'd rather die, at least there be some adventure there." Spencer said twirling the sword expertly in her hands. Glen rose abruptly. "Don't you dare say that Spencer. You don't know what you're talking about!"

Spencer got into a fighting stance her eyes becoming cold. "You're just like all the other men in this sleepy town. You all think the same. Women belong in the kitchen, women are only made to bear your children (that rhymes). Don't think I didn't here your chit-chats with the guys." Glen was speechless. He grabbed his sword. "I won't become brainless Glen."

Spencer attacked his left side. He barely moved out the way. She turned swiftly going for his right side. He blocked it with his sword. Glen pushed hard breaking them apart. "I never said that you were Spencer. I appreciate you okay. And not I'm not the only one okay. Luke appreciates you too." Spencer narrowed her eyes. Luke was Glen's definition of a potential husband. Boring and stupid.

Without the slightest hint she punched him in the chest. He gasped. 'I never knew she could punch that hard.' He swung at her head. She ducked quickly taking out his feet. He recovered quickly making attacking her with a bunch of jabs and thrust. She was getting tired of this game and being on the defensive. She gave a false opening watching Glen smile. He made a thrust and she side stepped him hitting his sword hand causing him to drop the sword. Glen looked at Spencer wide-eyed. She brought the weapon to his neck.

"Don't mention that stupid farm boy's name. I'm not a fool. I know of his bragging and quote on quote: Many skills of which are to be experienced by some lucky woman." "Well, he….I….." "Quiet." Spencer listened carefully trying hard to hear. "A horse. You expecting company, Glen?" She had moved the sword from his neck. He stood up and shook his head. She stuck the sword into the soft ground watching as red-flaming hair of a man came into sight. "It's Luke." Glen said. 'Great! One more dumbass to piss me off.'

They watched as the brown mare of Luke come to a stop. He jumped off the horse huffing and puffing his brown eyes filled with urgency. Spencer stared at the boy in disgust though curious to what he had to say.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Glen was at his friend's side now. Luke shook his head. "The Princess……. She's coming. She's in search of a wife and warriors." He spat out. Spencer raised an eyebrow. 'The Princess?' Glen's eyes lit up as he took a look at his breath-taking sister.

"Is that all?" she said rudely. She was still in foul mood after the '_conversation_' she and Glen had had. Luke rose to his full height which was about 6'2. "Spencer I fear for you. Spencer you are beautiful and according to Glen you are skilled in the use of a sword and staff. Spence…..what if she comes here and chooses you as one of her warriors…..or worse…..her wife? Then we could never be together." Spencer scoffed at his words. "You'd be torn to pieces if that happened now wouldn't you?" she turned making her way to the house.

"Spencer, we've got to get you out of here or at least out of sight. I couldn't bear to lose you to the Princess." Glen grabbed her arm. Spencer glanced at Luke and pulled her arm from Glen's grasp. "I can take care of myself boys." "But Spencer…" she fixed him with a glare that shut him up. "Not like she's gonna come and kill me." Spencer turned back around and walked away.

"She's stubborn." Glen said holding onto his sword hand which still hurt from their battle. "What happened to your hand?" Luke asked. "Her temper is what happened. I pray for you when you too are married." Luke gulped. "What are we going to do? We can't move Spencer." Glen gave him a dark smile. "Then we'll stop the Princess from getting to her." "But…..but what about the stories?" "Exactly. There just stories." Next Morning……

Ashley sat on from her giant black horse Coal watching as Aiden and Kyla mounted their own horses. "Why'd we have to get up at this ungodly hour Ash?" Kyla whined. Ashley rolled her eyes. "Build a bridge and get over I Kyla." She pulled on the dark hood of her cloak covering her beautiful features. Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me that you indulge in those stupid legends the villagers made up about you." Ashley grinned under her dark hood. "Well it depends in which legend your talking about Aiden. The one about her being a blood sucking bitch that will shiver up in sunlight or the one about her being practically a goddess and caused a farmer a heart-attack after he looked into her eyes." "Still doesn't answer my question."

Ashley turned Coal around to face the gates. "I don't want to draw any attention to myself. Not more than I have to." Aiden nodded his head. "O and Aiden?" Aiden looked up. Ashley gold eyes blazed from under the hood. "The farmer had blue eyes." She nudged her dark horse and proceeded into a gallop towards the castle gates. Aiden and gulped and the followed the princess. "Open the gates!" she heard one of the soldiers bellow.

She watched the beautiful iron gates open the rays of sunshine growing larger as it opened. "I want to get to Lithel by evening. One of my spies sent me word that there's a bandit there." "So were gonna go looking for trouble?" Aiden asked. "She carries a sappier." Kyla's eyes widened. "Carmen? As in The Carmen Santiago. She practically a ghost." "Not in Lithel. She's pretty common now-a-days robbing travelers." Aiden said as-a-matter-o- fact. "We just might get lucky." Ashley nudged Coal a little harder and he proceeded into a faster gallop. "Have I ever told you that your sister is completely crazy and that we should drop her off at the nearest crazy house?" Kyla shook her head and smiled.

Spencer sat on the stool in her father's blacksmith shop examining the many swords her father had made so far. She was so engrossed in the intricate patterns that she didn't here the door open. "Blacksmith here?" said a smooth voice. Blue orbs met hazel. A beautiful brunette stood before her dressed in dark brown sailors' pants and a white tunic. On her arms she wore brown risk guards. On her neck hung a beautiful silver cross with an assortment of necklaces that Spencer had never seen before. She had the built of a skilled warrior and her skin was quite dark from being in the sun to long. What caught Spencer eyes was the curved sword at her side.

She smiled. "Sorry, he just stepped out. Anything I can help you with?" she asked innocently. The beauty gave a sexy smile. "Yeah, tell me where an angel like you has been all my life." Spencer blushed rubbing the back of her head. "Here in this lazy ol' town. I've never seen you before."

The brunette pulled out her sword and laid it on the counter. Spencer's eyes widened. "A Sappier!!" she exclaimed. The girl raised an eyebrow. "You know your swords. I've been fighting off criminals trying to muscle in on my territory and of course causing a little mischief myself." Spencer smiled. "You wouldn't happen to be the infamous Carmen Santiago?" Carmen did a little bow. "At your service." That earned her a smile. "May I." Spencer asked pointing towards the sword. "Don't hurt yourself."

Spencer took the sword up observing it in the light and feeling the balance. She stepped far back from the counter and flipped it expertly into the air a few times. She then proceeded into one of her many sword dances adding a few twist and tricks. In Carmen's eyes the dance was beautiful. 'Don't hurt yourself my ass. She's good and gorgeous.' Carmen could feel herself drooling.

"You've dented it up pretty badly. I can fix it for you." Spencer offered still playing with the sword. She tested her fingers on it. "And it's a bit dull. I have some whetstones you can buy." Carmen could only stare at the blonde in utter fascination. "What?" she said blushing furiously? "I think I've just found my soul mate. The only other hot female I know that has such an interest in swords is Ashley." Spencer's jaw dropped. "As in The Princess Ashley Davies?" Carmen nodded. "The one and only. We were playmates once. So……you gonna fix it for me? I pay well."

Spencer smiled and went over to the furnace warming up the cold shop quickly. Carmen hopped over the counter standing at the blonde's side. "Your father makes beautiful." Spencer put the sappier in the fire. "Yeah. I made some of the swords myself up there but they'll never be half as good as his." Spencer wiped the sweat from her brow. Carmen smiled throwing the blonde a towel.

Half- hour later……

"Good as new." Spencer said handing the beautiful bandit her sword. "Wow, my father be amazed at the work you've done on it." Spencer tilted her head to the side. "This is your father's sword?" "It was his sword but, as everyone knows he died." "How?" Spencer was a sucker for a story. Carmen smiled still examining the sword.

"My father as everyone already knows was a badass pirate. He earned his title as the King of Pirates." Spencer nodded her head. "One day he came home for the very first time. I was ten and in my eyes he was the greatest man alive and I was glad to call him my father. He still cared fro my mother and I and during those 10 years he had sent me and my mother gifts. We talked about his life on the high-seas and in the two days I was with him he taught me how to use his sword. He told me 'If I'm the King of Pirates that makes you the Princess of Pirates. You got to know how to act like one Carmen."

Spencer took note of the far-away look in Carmen's eyes. "He taught me everything he knew and I took it in with ease. I ran into the village and challenged one of the boys, to a stick-fight. I was excited to try the things my father taught me. I beat that boy to a bloody pulp." Spencer laughed. "Villagers came and asked me how I learned those moves. Told em' my father taught me. I regret the day I kicked that boy's ass." Carmen's eyes darkened.

"That night there was a knock at the door. It was one of his men with an arrow in his back. The village had found out my father was back and were coming to kill us. My mother and father were afraid for my life. They sent me off into the forest. Dad gave me the sappier and this necklace." She pointed to the necklace with the cross on it. "That night…." She swallowed. "I heard their screams as the villagers tortured my father and mother to death." Spencer gasped. "That's horrible!" Carmen gave a wild grin. "That not all." She said laughing. "And that very same night I wiped out an entire village. Men, women, children." Spencer placed a warm hand on Carmen's shoulder and smiled back. "That's the past Carmen."

"Yeah, if only those stupid so called law enforcers could see that. You're a good person Spence. Maybe I should kill all those enforcers and then put you in charge." Spencer smiled. "Yeah well you'd have to clear that with the princess."

Spencer grabbed one of her father's many swords. Carmen gave Spencer a confused look. "We've got to see if that sword actually lives up to it's looks." She winked. Carmen smiled and the two walked side-by-side outside. They began circling each other. "Do you think you can beat an old pirate like me?" "Think is an understatement Carmen."

The two rushed forward their swords meeting creating sparks. Auther watched from the window with a smile. 'Can't take the warrior outta that little girl can I.' There was a flash. Auther know who it was. He kept on watching. "Your daughter has grown." The glowing woman looked out the window and smiled. "And she looks more and more like you everyday. Glad Paula left me a long time ago. She's wild just like you." The woman smiled once more. "It's almost time. But, first she needs to set things straight here on earth." Auther gave a knowing smile.

The two warriors pushed apart. "That all you got." Carmen teased. The brunette came at the blondes legs in a blur. Spencer jumped in the air bringing her sword down atop Carmen's head. She was blocked with one of Carmen's hidden knives. "I'm a criminal. Did you really expect me to play by the rules?" Spencer landed on one knee. She grinned pulling out another sword from behind. Carmen's eyes widened. "The thought still counts."

She came at her fast attacking with quick slashes and jabs. Carmen was having a hard time dodging the blonde's attacks. Carmen smirked. 'A pattern. Not too smart.' Spencer saw the smile. 'She fell for it.' Carmen parried one of the attacks causing one of Spencer's swords to fly up in the air. "Game over Spence." She said coming at the blonde. Spencer smirked. "Precisely Carmen."

Carmen rushed at her swords outstretched. Spencer held the sword lazily in her hand. In a flash Spencer's airborne sword came down hitting Carmen's knife and sword out of her outstretched hands. Spencer grabbed the bandits arms behind her back and brought the sword to her neck. "You yield?" she asked with a smile. "Yeah, but only because I want my knife back." Spencer laughed and released the bandit. Carmen stretched her arms.

"Where did you learn moves like that? Your sword came out of nowhere." "My brother taught me the basics and the rest just comes natural." The brunette placed a finger on her chin. "What?" Spencer asked. "Nothing, nothing. Just a stupid thought, Anyway I…." There were hoof beats. Carmen looked up to see one of her men rushing towards her.

"Come fast my liege…Princess Ashley, she's approaching the town." Carmen slapped the man upside the head. "You could have come and got me a lot sooner. Get the men in position." He bowed and rushed back onto his horse. Spencer giggled. The dark warrior turned and smiled. "That's my queue." She grabbed Spencer's hand and played with her golden locks. "I'd love to take you with me ya'know. A warrior who fights from the heart and who's absolutely gorgeous." Spencer smiled and looked up at the sky.

"I don't think it's my time just yet." A strange look crossed Carmen's face. Spencer winked. "Awwwwww… Well I'll either see you in hell, prison, or in Ashley's army…..hint, hint." "Should I be expecting you later then?" Carmen laughed. "Smart girl aren't you." Carmen grabbed her weapons and hopped onto her brown chestnut and went into a full gallop. Spencer watched her go.

"Who was that?" Glen asked biting into the green apple in his hand. "Carmen Santiago." She answered causally. Glen chocked coughing up the piece of the apple he swallowed. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. "What's wrong with me!! You're the one who just finished talking to the ruthless princess of the high-seas!!" Spencer rolled her eyes. "She needed repairs on her sword. And we decide to spar a little. I beat her. We're friends." Glen rolled his eyes.

"Killers like that don't have friends Spencer." "And that makes you any better soldier boy?" Glen eyes blazed. "I fight for good. I fight for the people." Spencer glared darkly at him. "And what exactly are you going to do when you find your fighting on the wrong side Glen. Will you still say the same thing? You're fighting for the people?" Glen watched his sister leave. He could say nothing. Cause he knew that when the time did come, that he'd be on the wrong side.


End file.
